Zero Gravity
by Saya-Mitzra
Summary: HIATUS La lluvia del recuerdo-Sesshoumaru perdió a alguien cercano, habra medio de recuperarla aún sin la perla de Shikkon? SesshoumaruxRin. R&R.
1. Separaciones y despedidas

**Zero**** Gravity**

Notas: Advertencia este NO es un Universo Alterno, por mas que lo parecerá luego ^_^ si leen este primer capitulo verán a lo que me refiero. Aun no lo tengo muy definido pero el rating ira subiendo con el paso de la historia pero no estoy en esa parte así que no problem por el momento n_n.

Disclaimer: No, Inuyasha no me pertenece es obra de sensei Rumiko ^-^.

-….dialogo…-

-"…pensamiento…"-

******cambio de tiempo y/o lugar

*********************************************************************

**Cap1: Separaciones y despedidas**

Ya pasaron dos años desde que Kagome junto a Inuyasha juntara todos los fragmentos de la perla de Shikkon y la restituyera a su estado natural. 

En ese tiempo su mas acérrimo enemigo el mitad demonio Naraku libro contra ellos una batalla mortal por el control definitivo de la perla, para impedírselo el Inuyasha Gumi (N/A: ósea el grupo de inuchan ^^u) se había unido con el clan de los hombres lobo en la persona de Kouga y sus mas cercanos miembros, aun cuando ya no poseía fragmentos en su cuerpo, el lobo les había apoyado. 

Las fuerzas parecían estar casi en equilibrio pero repentinamente Naraku se había apoderado de la perla y se alistaba a adquirir sus poderes por la eternidad cuando el hermano mayor de Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru hizo una oportuna aparición lastimando gravemente el susodicho Naraku alejando su meta una vez más. Luego de eso Inuyasha terminó la batalla asestándole un ataque con Colmillo de Acero convirtiéndolo en poco más que polvo que se esparció por toda la región.

Cansados por la ardua lucha ninguno de los afortunados vencedores se percató del alejamiento de Sesshoumaru, todos menos Inuyasha, quien aunque exhausto logro sacar fuerzas de dios sabe donde y fue en su búsqueda.

-Sesshoumaru-llamo la voz del inu-

-que quieres?-contesto fríamente sus hermano-

-solo te quería agradecer...Por tu ayuda-articulo con algo de dificultad en un inicio pero su voz parecía lo mas sincera posible al final de la oración-

-no fue mi intención, solo cobre lo que me debía ese bastardo-declino el youkai de ojos dorados dándole la espalada para marcharse-

-como sea, gracias…hermano-reitero Inuyasha, añadiendo el calificativo por largo tiempo deshonrado por su boca-

-no vuelvas a pronunciar esa palabra en mi presencia, es una advertencia que no volveré a reiterar-amenazo con su tono gélido pero por primera vez no surto efecto en el cansado Inuyasha-

-no cambias, pero no puedes dejar todo eso atrás?-le comento actuando como si hablara con alguno de sus amigos mas cercanos-

-si te convirtieras en un youkai lo podría reconsiderar sin embargo ya hiciste una elección así que pronto ya no tendré ninguna relación contigo. Tan solo serás otro humano mas, débil y mortal-explico el youkai con despecho mirando a su debilitado hermano menor, realmente la idea le daba placer a tal punto que por unos segundos sus labios se curvaron ligeramente-

-…y acaso eso es malo?-le replico ingenuamente causando la repentina desaparición de la expresión poco usual en su hermano-

-haz lo que quieras, adiós .Y no entres a mis territorios quedas advertido-reitero Sesshoumaru con un tono ligeramente invadido por la rabia, dando por concluida la conversación  y elevándose por los aires extendiendo su cola (N/A: si la cosa sobre su hombro estoy 99.9% segura que es su cola ^^)-

-si claro, pero algún día querrás saber lo que es…lo sabrás y lo desearas, ya lo veras-le presagio Inuyasha en voz baja mirándole fijamente mientras su figura se perdía con cada segundo que pasaba-

Esa misma noche bajo el cielo negro y la única luz que la alumbraba, la luna, Sesshoumaru recostado bajo un árbol cerca de un arrollo reflexionaba sobre las palabras de su hermano menor.

-"lo querrás y lo desearas"…que tonterías fueron esas palabras…-rememoro para si dejando sus ojos perdidos en algún punto-

-Amo Sesshoumaru! Amo Sesshoumaru!!-buscaba una voz desesperada entre la vegetación hasta que surgió la aterrada figura del sapo fiel sirviente del inuyoukai-

-Yaken, que sucede ahora?-le inquirió rápidamente el youkai pero presentía algo, algo que ya había pasado con anterioridad-

-..Amito, se tragó…el espejo…Kanna...Es...Rin!-trataba de articular Yaken hasta que la ultima palabra logro articular las demás en la cabeza de su amo, su presentimiento no había fallado.

************Mientras tanto en la aldea de la anciana Kaede.

-entonces ya lo decidió Srta. Kagome?-pregunto entristecido el monje Miroku-

-si. Regresare a mi época junto a Inuyasha-le respondió sonriente la aludida abrazando por enésima vez al monje bajo la atenta mirada de Inuyasha-

-Inuyasha debo decir que el cambio te sienta bien no lo crees?-le comento la exterminadora tomando lugar a su lado-

-feh!...claro que esperabas? Sango…-empezó el chico pero se detuvo a mirar a Sango en los ojos algo apenado-

-si dime?-le respondió con una sonrisa la joven suponiendo a que venia el chico-

-gracias-empezó antes de seguir mas tristemente- Se lo que debiste sacrificar y te lo agradezco…-seguía el chico de cabellera ébano pro sin mirar ya  a la exterminadora-

- Inuyasha, eso lo mejor que pude hacer, Kohaku descansara por la eternidad como mi familia, gracias a ti, entiendes? No estoy arrepentida al contrario me siento aliviada. Así que por favor hazme orgullosa y vive la vida que te dio ese sacrificio si?-le explico la chica con toda tranquilidad, dándole su bendición-

-lo haré Sango. Te lo prometo!-juro el ahora humano que tenia ante sus ojos pero con la misma determinación que mostrara siempre-

-Así me gusta mas-le aseguro la chica dándole una palmada en la espalda-

-kagome, seguro que no quieres quedarte?-pregunto por ultima vez la anciana Kaede acercándose al pozo junto los demás-

-anciana Kaede le agradezco mucho pero ya quiero irme a casa, amigos espero que nos volvamos a ver en otra vida cuídense mucho!-se despedía Kagome con tristeza y alegría mezclados efusivamente-

-adiós Kagome, Inuyasha-se debieron con lágrimas Sango y Kaede-

-adiós cuídense los dos-añadió  el monje Miroku meneando la mano donde anteriormente residía su maldición del agujero negro-

-adiós Kagome Inuyasha!!!!!-Grito el más pequeño del grupo en un mar de lagrimas-

Así Kagome junto a Inuyasha en su forma humana definitiva se introdujeron al pozo que mantenía la unión entre ambas épocas, Miroku, Sango, Shippo y Kaede con lagrimas en los ojos e intensa emoción en sus corazones se despidieron por ultima vez con ellos hasta que finalmente el resplandor del pozo cesara señalando su clausura.

En ese instante Miroku y Kirara percibieron una intensa presencia poniéndose en guardia de inmediato.

-Sango algo se acerca-advirtió el monje-

-lo puedo sentir, y es muy poderoso-recalco la chica con la certeza de su experiencia-

-ay pero si ya vencimos a Naraku!-exclamo Shippo con desesperación-

-podría ser un demonio en busca de la perla, o un espíritu maligno…-empezó el monje pero antes que acabara la exterminador tomo la palabra-

-o Sesshoumaru?-completo la exterminadora al entrever la figura del hermano mayor-

-donde esta esa mujer?-pregunto sin rodeos el inuyoukai al cerciorarse de estar a una distancia suficiente para que oigan sus palabras-

-a cual te refieres Sesshoumaru?- reformulo con un fingido desconocimiento el monje-

-señor Sesshoumaru, y a esa sacerdotisa que viaja con Uds.-respondió como un hielo el demonio de plateada cabellera-

-por que la buscas?-inquirió Miroku no deseoso de colaborar con él-

-eso no te concierne monje, la quiero a ella y a la perla de Shikkon. Ahora!-corto tajantemente Sesshoumaru perdiendo algo de su fría compostura-

-Como? Pero si no tenias interés en ella? qué te hizo cambiar de opinión-

-díganme donde esta!-exigió ya con rabia en sus ojos, alistando sus garras. Si tenia que sacarles respuesta a la fuerza las obtendría-

-si buscas a Kagome ella ya no volverá por aquí, y la perla de Shikkon dejo de existir-explico una tercera voz, era la anciana Kaede abriéndose paso ante el youkai para desconcierto de Sango y Miroku-

-…………..-ello causo el repentino silencio en el demonio de ojos dorados, quien inmediatamente dejo sus garras de lado-

-amo Sesshoumaru!-grito el sapo al llegar al lugar- amo Sesshoumaru hallo a esa mujer? amo? amo?!!!-le inquirió el demonio pero su amo simplemente se marchó de ahí sin decir palabra dejando a su sirviente sin respuesta-

-que fue eso?-se pregunto a si misma y a los demás Sango-

-creo que la batalla le zafó un tornillo-comento el zorrito-

-Shippo no digas esas cosas a la ligera eso es muy extraño, oye tú! Yaken!-

-ahh! Que quieren?!-exclamo Yaken tratando de alcanzar a su amo-

-dinos que sucede aquí y mas vale que sea bueno entendiste?-le retuvo Miroku asestándole un golpe de su bastón (N/A: o como se llame ^^U)

-ya no me asustas monje sin tu agujero eres un simple humano-le respondió despectivamente el sapo con toda confianza-

-ah si?-le miro peligrosamente Miroku con una malvada sonrisa en su rostro-

Segundos después….

-Mi amo Sesshoumaru el esta…ay! Mejor les explico desde el inicio…-finalmente decidió explicar Yaken luego de recibir un tratamiento especial de Miroku-(N/A: ósea una golpiza ^^u)

-que sea rápido no más-le apuró Shippo interrumpiendo su relato-

-mocoso no interrumpas al gran Yaken...Ouch! no me pegues monje! esta bien les dire. 

-Mi amo esta en búsqueda de Rin-empezó nuevamente-

-que? La pequeña que lo acompaña? Que le sucedió?-pregunto con preocupación la exterminadora acercándose a oír mas atentamente al sapo-

-a eso voy déjenme contarles. Naraku trato de impedir la aparición de mi amo en la batalla que Uds. tenían y por eso envió a sus extensiones para hacerse cargo pero Rin se interpuso cuando la protegía y el espejo del espíritu del vacío, Kanna la absorbió en el-

-que horror! pero acaso el no se hallaba ahí?-

-no,  ya se había marchado cuando percibió el olor de esa peste de Naraku y no pude avisarle, la pobre chiquilla...pensé que había muerto en ese momento pero el espejo se quebró justo cuando la absorbió, fue el momento cuando acabaron con Naraku y por lo tanto con sus extensiones. Realmente había pensado que este fue el final de la niña pero cuando le conté a mi Amo se dirigió al bosque del Árbol Sabio y ahí este nos contó que debido a la ruptura del espejo en ese preciso instante era muy probable que la pequeña estuviera perdida en el tiempo-

-y a que viene la Srta. Kagome en eso?-interrumpió esta vez interesado Miroku-

-que no lo saben? La perla de Shikkon puede hacer una persona viajar por el tiempo! por eso deben dársela a mi amo!-replico el sapo asombrado por su aparente desconocimiento de esta cualidad en la valiosa joya-

-pero la perla ya no existe! Inuyasha la uso para cumplir su deseo!!-exclamaron Miroku y Sango al unísono-

**********************************************************************

Notas: Ohayo!!! De nuevo por aquí escribiendo fic de Inuyasha ^_^ pero claro sobre Sesshoumaru XD. Que les pareció el inicio? Espero que les gusta n-n ya verán como todo cobra sentido en el siguiente capitulo y si es que realmente Rin esta viva, y mas importante aun en que condiciones se encuentra? Definitivamente mucho por decir ahí así que espero sus comentarios n-n Ja Ne!


	2. Vagabundos

**Zero Gravity**

**Cap2: Vagabundos**

Notas: Advertencia este NO es un Universo Alterno.Y gracias por todos sus reviews ^^ espero que sigan leyendo y comentando XD. El capitulo resulto un poco mas largo de lo acostumbrado pues no se a ciencia cierta cuando tenga tiempo de seguirle ^^u al menos por unos días no se preocupen u-u.

Disclaimer: seré repetitiva n_n Inuyasha no me pertenece es obra de Rumiko sensei ^-^.

 -….dialogo…-

-"…pensamiento…"-

******cambio de tiempo y/o lugar

*********************************************************************

-Kagome! Kagome!-gritaba una voz masculina tras una joven de cabellera ébano  semilarga-

-Inuyasha apresúrate llegaremos tarde!-reclamo la aludida joven girando sobre sus talones y encarando al muchacho de cabello negro y ojos oscuros-

-feh! mira nada mas que no me despertaste como debías-respondió a modo de explicación limpiando su culpa-

-ya te dije como veinte mil veces que pongas el despertador-le recalco la chica no dejándose convencer por el joven-

-ya, ya-le calmo meneando la mano antes de que Kagome entrara en un estado de furia como el sabia podía lograr-

-además es tu culpa si…-siguió Kagome ya volteando hacia delante y empezando a caminar disgustada pero se detuvo al observar algo antes ella-

-que pasa?-le pregunto Inuyasha al tropezar con ella-

Ya estaban en la entrada de la preparatoria a la que ambos asistían, pero en la en mitad de esta se hallaba una joven de igual cabellera oscura que se ondeaba con la leve brisa que traía la mañana.

-quien será esa chica?-se pregunto Kagome antes de verle al rostro cuando ella se volvió a verla-

-no se porque me preguntas-contesto el chico cruzando los brazos tras su cabeza-

-Uy! Eres un antipático! Disculpa, estas buscando algo?-le reclamo kagome antes de acercarse a la chica-

-buenos días, disculpen Uds. son de la preparatoria White Blussom (N/A: si lo se la originalidad es evidente ^^u)-inquirió la chica aserrándose a ambos-

-Si, yo soy Kagome Higurashi y ese de ahí… -se presento la miko y luego señalando a Inuyasha-

-soy Inuyasha Taisho (N/A: ^^ el nombre de su padre sin el Inu)-dijo simplemente el ex

-inu sin prestarle mucho atención ganándose una mirada asesina de Kagome-

-Inuyasha...que nombre mas inusual…Ay! perdóname ni me presente y comenté tu nombre, lo lamento-comento la joven desconocida para luego disculparse afablemente-

-no te preocupes-atino a decir Inuyasha aun con los brazos tras su cabeza sin darle mucha importancia al asunto-

-soy Aya Shirrow, y acabo de ingresar a esta preparatoria, un placer conocerlos-se presentó finalmente la chica con una sonrisa-

-igualmente Shirrow-san "es extraño pero me recuerda a alguien, solo que no logro saber a quien exactamente…"-le respondió Kagome mirándola mas detenidamente-

-llámame Aya, por favor-le permitió de inmediato la joven-

-y tú Kagome, Aya-san –igualmente contesto la miko empezando a caminar junto a ella mientras Inuyasha se les unía para no quedarse atrás-

-si como digas Kagome-san "…esa chica…Kagome, donde escuche ese nombre antes?...se que lo oí y también Inuyasha…ese nombre significa…algo además de solo 'mitad perro'...pensándolo bien quien se quedaría con un nombre así?...."-acepto alegremente pensando en su interior ese sentimiento de inmediata familiaridad que le contagiaba la chica-

Minutos después Kagome junto a Inuyasha se despedían de Aya dejándola en la dirección donde la joven les había pedido llevarla a no conocer donde quedaba el despacho.

-gracias por todo a ambos-agradeció sinceramente le chica de ojos ambarinos-

-no fue nada, buscame en el receso te ayudare con lo que necesites-le invito Kagome con toda amabilidad, mientras Inuyasha asentía por atrás-

-si claro, Kagome apresúrate llegaremos…-empezó el ex-inu cuando en eso sonó la campana-

-tarde?-termino Kagome visiblemente derrotada por el inevitable hecho de ser castigada en la cabeza mientras tomaba a Inuyasha de la mano para correr con el hasta su salón-

-bueno, eso fue algo extraño…bien ya estoy aquí-murmuro la chica alzando la mano para tocar la puerta de la dirección-

A los pocos segundos la puerta se abrió dejando paso a un hombre ligeramente mayor, quien le sonrió gentilmente a la joven.

-Srta. Shirrow presumo-alcanzo a decirle viéndole a los ojos-

-así es Sr. director-respondió la chica-

Luego de ese breve saludo, el director dejo paso a la chica haciéndola pasar a su despacho.

***Época Antigua***

Ya había pasado algunos años desde que Sesshoumaru discutiera con el grupo Inuyasha y aun  no hallaba pista alguna de la pequeña, ni lograba obtener algún método para acercarse a ella o siquiera saber en que tiempo había caído.

Su recuerdo lo perseguía como nunca se hubiera imaginado el youkai, atormentándolo y, maldiciéndolo a una vida de vagancia en busca de su más preciado ser en su existencia.

_In the cold breeze that I walk along_

_The memories of generations burn within me_

_Been forever since I cried the pain and sorrow_

_I live and die, proud of my people gaining_

_I'm here standing at the edge_

_Staring up at where the moon should be_

-"Su recuerdo me sigue persiguiendo, aun oigo en mi cabeza sus risas, su voz chillona pero llena de sinceridad e ingenuidad….nunca pensé…nunca logre imaginar que me harías tanta falta, a mi, el gran Sesshoumaru el taiyoukai mas respetado por estas regiones, el gran lord de las tierras occidentales que necesita de una niña humana a su lado… que bajo caí, un abismo sin fondo por una criatura mortal y sin sentido de la vida, pero heme aun aquí, vagando por los bosques, por mis territorios, bajo la luna y bajo el sol, día tras día, solo buscándote…tan solo a ti pequeña….solo a ti y tu sonrisa…."

_Stray!_

_No regrets 'cause I got nothing to lose_

_Ever stray!_

_So I'm gonna live my life as I choose_

_Until I fall.._

_Stray! Stray!_

_Stray! Stray!_

Su inmaculada figura deambulaba por la tierra, por los aires sin que nada la detuviera ni el tiempo mismo parecía poder impedir su cometido, al menos eso se obstino a creer pero a los ojos de la mortalidad que poseía la pequeña la esperanza se iba haciendo mas escasa aun cuando el inuyoukai se rehusaba a admitirlo en su corazón.

Y así vago por meses, años, decenios, hubo una época en que ello dejo de importarle, solo los recuerdos conformaban su vida, solo en esos fragmentos de una vida pasada podía existir como si nada hubiera pasado, y solo así lograba mantener una memoria tangible de su protegida.

_In the white freeze, I never spoke of tears_

_Or opened up to anyone including myself_

_I would like to find a way to open to you_

_Been awhile, don't know if I remember how to_

_I'm here waiting on the edge_

_Would I be alright showing myself to you?_

_It's always been so hard to do.._

Las temporadas desfilaron ante sus dorados ojos como simples hojas de un libro, a las que una les da vuelta sin dar marcha atrás y con la simplicidad más sutil que existiera.

Aunque ciertamente a un nivel de exteriorización la actitud de Sesshoumaru se conservaba intacta gradualmente fue transformando sus expresiones, sus sentimientos y hasta su capacidad de vivir, la mirada aun mas pensativa que antes, su mutismo solo quebrantado por breves ordenes que soltaba a su único y fiel sirviente que se mantenía a su lado, sus pupilas perdieron poco a poco esa intensidad que lo caracterizaba en una fiero guerrero.

Mismo si esos cambios fueran casi imperceptibles algunos alegados y otros oportunistas lograron enterarse de la perdida del lord así cada monstruo que creyera haber nacido bajo su estrella de la suerte trato de alguna o otra manera tomar el crédito y la fama de derrotar a un ser tan poderosos como lo era el inu,.pero hasta en las batallas mas feroces y con los enemigos mas acérrimos no lograba alcanzar ese sentimiento del calor de una batalla que anteriormente evocaba su ser, no, ahora simplemente luchaba con ellos para acabarlos lo mas pronto posible sin ninguna demora, sin sentimiento, siendo una total extraño, ajeno a sus contrincantes.

_Stray!_

_No regrets 'cause I got nothing to lose_

_Ever stray!_

_So I'm gonna live my life as I choose_

_Until I fall..._

_Stray! Stray!_

_Stray! Stray!_

_Stray! Stray!_

Ya un siglo mas tarde, la llama que le había guiado por tanto tiempo parecía extinguirse, su alma estaba cansada de andar y andar sin rumbo, como un vagabundo sin hogar al cual regresar sin nadie que lo esperara.

Yaken su sirviente también se había dado por vencido luego de llevarle por cuarta vez una falsa esperanza, otra de sus soluciones que no pudieron llegar a nada, otro puente que no logro alcanzar el otro lado del abismo  que mantenía a su señor y la niña humana alejados uno del otro.

En ese día cubierto por las nubes, y con lluvia cayendo a cuerda viva por horas, como si el cielo mismo llorara por la desesperanza del youkai, ese mismo día se convirtió en el más memorable del inu antes de pasar a ser un ser renovado y con un nuevo destino al que tendría que seguir.

_Is there a place left there for me_

_Somewhere that I belong_

_Or will I always live this way... ?_

_Always stray_

_No regrets 'cause I got nothing to lose_

_Ever stray!_

_So I'm gonna live my life as I choose_

_Cause all things fall_

En la neblina formada por las precipitaciones y la espesura del bosque, una silueta empezó a formarse abriéndose camino hasta donde reposaba el lord con su mirada perdida.

Al poder vislumbrarse mas claramente, resulto ser una youkai adulta, con cabello largo y celeste, un atuendo que recordaba a un kimono ceremonial pero mucho mas largo y decorado, lo mas resaltante sin embargo era que la youkai en cuestión no parecía ser afectada por la precipitación un tanto torrencial en la que estaba sometida, al contrario la naturaleza evitaba mojarla en un singular espectáculo, ello debido seguramente a un campo de fuerza según concluyo Yaken al observar detenidamente como se acercaba a su posición.

Sin dejar que la mirada algo apesumbrada de Yaken por su atrevimiento la detuviera la chica se acerco a donde Sesshoumaru se hallaba y sin dudarlo un segundo siguió su deslizamiento hasta el, cuando logro estar frente a el, sus ojos rubíes encontraron los inanimados dorados de él, el inu pareció reaccionar levemente cuando frunció el ceño pero no logro detener lo siguiente, la youkai se acero velozmente a su rostro y tomándolo entre sus dos manos soplo unas palabras a su oreja derecha para luego colocar su frente en la de él.

_Stray! Stray!_

_Stray! Stray!_

_Stray! Stray!_

_Stray..._

Segundos después la femenina figura se disolvió en la cueva como un espejismo, moviendo sus labios sin emitir ningún sonido, pero eso resulto para el inu más efectivo que si le hubiera estado gritando a su lado.

Sus pupilas revivieron el brillo que alguna vez tuvieron, su color dorado ahora centellaba rebosante de vida, su cuerpo entero sufrió una recuperación extraordinaria.

Yaken hasta el momento a punto de una crisis cardiaca por el súbito cambio de su amo, se recupero a su vez para acercarse al poco rato hasta su amo.

-Amo, se siente bien?-

-ya se-murmuro Sesshoumaru poniéndose de pie-

-que cosa amito bonito?-inquirió el sapo dubitativo-

-ya se cuando encontrare a Rin-repitió el Youkai fijando su vista al bosque cubierto de perlas cristalinas por la lluvia-

-….queeeee!!!-exclamo el sapo sin poder contener las emociones que afloraban en su cuerpo-

***Época Actual (la de Kagome ^^)***

-sabían que tendremos un nuevo alumno en el salón?-

-en serio? Y es hombre o mujer?-

-Mujer hasta donde se, pero dicen que fue trasferida de otro colegio….por razones otras a un simple traslado-

-ah si? como cuales?-

-bueno eso me dijeron Rika y Tomoe, recuerda que su tía trabaja en la secretaria, pues parece que esa chica es huérfana y como si no fuera poco ella esta…como decirlo?..un poco loca-

-como???-

-si, me dijo que algo de su memoria le fallo de pequeña de seguro a un trauma o algo así y…-

-Srta Miyasaki-

-ahh!! Profesor Higari-

-vuelva a su asiento. Bien alumnos ya que están todos en sus lugares les presentare a quien formara parte de este salón por el resto del año, la Srta Aya Shirrow-luego de presentarla el profesor le cedió el paso-

Por mas que el chisme de su pasado haya le precediera la parte masculina del aula no pudo evitar emitir un leve exclamo a contemplar su belleza, la chica que fuera la misma que Kagome e Inuyasha cruzaran ahora estaba frente a ellos, en su mismo salón.

-que bueno va a estar en nuestro salón-comento kagome a su compañero-

-si, que alegría-mastico el aludido con su cabeza apoyada en su mano-

-Inuyasha…-murmuro la miko con una mirada asesina-

-feh! Digo que bueno me alegro por ella y espero que seamos muy buenos amigos-corrigió el exinu con un semblante de terror-

-Bien, Srta. Aya veamos donde podrá tomar asiento-articulo el profesor revisando los sitios disponibles-

-Profesor al lado de Higurashi hay un sitio-observo el chico que se situaba delante de Kagome-

-bien, Aya puedes tomar asiento ahí-

-gracias profesor-agradeció amablemente la chica antes de abrirse paso hasta la carpeta designada-

-nos vemos de nuevo, Aya-

-no es ni la primera ni ultima al parecer, Kagome-respondió alegre la chica con una sonrisa antes de tomar asiento-

**********************************************************************

Notas: Bueno a ver son varias cosas que debo aclarar creo o_o.

Para Kagome e Inuyasha pasaron unos 2 años desde su separación de la época antigua si no calcule mal la historia tuvo un periodo de 3 años así que están ahora en 1er año de preparatoria, no pregunten como Inuyasha logro estudiar un vida de colegio en ese lapso y así entrar a la preparatoria con ella n_nU.

En la época antigua pasaron cerca de 100 años, y Sesshoumaru ya había perdido la esperanza hasta que aparece esta youkai que le revela en que época podrá hallar a la pequeña pero eso es todo lo que puede avanzarle el resto tendrá que hacerlo el y viene en el siguiente capi n_n. Yap creo que aclare un poco ahí, por cierto la letra en ingles es de la serie Wolf´s Rain y se llama "Stray" por ello el titulo del capitulo que alude a ambas almas perdidas a su modo y separadas física y temporalmente n_n. Ja Ne!


	3. Traumas y Recuerdos

**Zero**** Gravity**

**Cap3: Traumas y Recuerdos**

Notas: Sigue sin ser un universo alterno XD, o.o recién me percate que Aya es en realidad uno de mis nicks X_x aja soy despistada ¬_¬ pero no fue adrede gomen ^^u.

Disclaimer: ya saben a quien le pertenece n_n 

-….dialogo…-

-"…pensamiento…"-

******cambio de tiempo y/o lugar

*********************************************************************

Las primeras horas de clase pasaron tan rápido como una gota cae de un vaso de agua, la siguiente clase del salón fue la de historia ahí se abordo el tema de la era feudal lo que intereso extrañamente a Aya.

La profesora cobro la intención de la joven cuando empezó a hablar de la mitología de esas épocas que trascendió hasta estos días. Aunque a Aya le fascinaba el tema no pudo evitar oír un soplido de su nuevo amigo Inuyasha cuando la catedrática abordo las bestias mitológicas y las feroces batallas que se les atribuye.

Junto a los soplidos del chico, escucho un leve 'Inuyasha!' de Kagome que para fortuna de la pareja paso desapercibido, Aya sin embargo desvió la mirada hacia su lado encontrándose con el rostro autoritario de Kagome quien acababa de reñir al exinu.

-sucede algo?-pregunto curiosa-

-no es nada-respondió nerviosa la miko-

-si es algo, esa anciana no sabe lo que dice! el que ganó la batalla fue Akairyu, y esa exterminación fue de Shinomori-resopló el chico para sorpresa de la chica pero recibió el cuaderno de la miko en el rostro-

-por...que...-pregunto este bajo choque-

-por lengua suelta-le reprendió la joven dejando aun más extrañada a la nueva estudiante-

-Srta Higurashi, Sr Taisho, se puede saber a que están jugando?-cuestiono autoritaria la profesora alzando su ceja y mirándoles fijamente-

-nada profesora, lo lamento-se disculpo inmediatamente Kagome jalando al chico para que se disculpará de igual manera-

-bien, pues acepto la disculpa pero tendrán que cumplir castigo en el pasillo-indico la señora haciéndoles seña hacia la puerta-

Kagome agacho la cabeza derrotada y arrastro a Inuyasha del cuello para risa de la clase, pero antes de alejarse tres pasos de su carpeta oyeron otra silla moverse.

-profesora tampoco estaba escuchando, le pido disculpas-alego Aya recibiendo la misma señal que la pareja pero con una expresión de sorpresa en el profesora-

-pero Aya…-empezó Kagome pero no acabo cuando Aya le jaló la mano hacia el pasillo-

Una vez en el pasillo con sus baldes de agua, Kagome suspiraba e Inuyasha resoplaba por lo bajo.

-Aya, por que lo hiciste?-inquirió en tono de reproche la miko a la joven de cabellera ébano-

-yo…es cierto lo que decías Inuyasha?-pregunto la chica cambiando su respuesta-

-sobre que?-respondió sin entender el chico-

-pues sobre esas bestias que nombraste-cuestiono ávida de saber la respuesta-

-que?...ah pues….-

-no no es cierto, no le hagas caso a Inuyasha-trataba de desviar Kagome-

-oye!-interrumpió molesto el chico-

-Inuyasha…no, Aya lo que dijo ahí adentro no es cierto es solo que…oye que te pasa?-negó a su vez Kagome pero la mirada de Aya cambio-

-no es nada...es solo que…-murmuro desviando la mirada-

-dime que te sucede no te pongas triste-animo la miko preocupándose por la chica-

-pensaba que me podrían ayudar…yo…sueño con una bestia…-solto finalmente la chica tratando de sostener su ojos en los de Kagome-

-como dices?!-exclamo Kagome sorprendida-

-sabia que no me ibas a creer…nadie lo hace-bajo la voz resignada-

-Aya? Claro que te creo…dime eso tiene que ver con lo que decían?-

-que estoy loca? No te preocupes no es la primera vez. Realmente no se si lo estoy o no, quien mas soñaría ese tipo de cosas, además …quien tendría la certeza de haberlo tocado…un perro tan grande y tan blanco….un demonio…-susurro al final mas para ella que para la pareja-

-di…dijiste perro?-tartamudeo Kagome inmediatamente seguida de Inuyasha-

-grande y blanco?-recalco el chico-

-si, no se vayan a burlar. Oiga que les pasa?-pregunto al ver la expresión de sus caras pero el silencio se apodero del lugar-

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

-nos vemos mañana Aya-se despidió Kagome con una sonrisa-

-cuídate Aya-dijo Inuyasha con una cara pensativa-

-si, uds dos también-contesto la joven meneando la mano a lo lejos-

Espero ahí en la puerta de la preparatoria hasta que ambos se marcharan.

-de seguro pensaran que estoy loca de remate ahora que les conté…pues que remedio, tal vez tenga que cambiar de preparatoria de nuevo. Aun veo sus caras cuando describí ese perro, se mostraban sorprendidos y preocupados…ja! de seguro se angustiaron, aunque…había algo distinto en sus expresiones no fue lo mismo de cuando conté esto a otras personas, se miraban el uno al otro…pareciera que entendían o que sabían algo pero...que?...-murmuro para ella girando sobre sus talones y empezando a caminar-

Mientras tanto en otra parte de la ciudad.

-mi señor, lamento la pregunta pero…esta seguro de querer seguir con esto?-pregunto con duda y algo de temor un pequeño hombre en la sombra de una habitación-

En la parte iluminada por una ventana a la que los últimos rayos de sol osaban traspasar, un silueta contorneada por el resplandor rojizo se sostenía con la mirada fija, finalmente luego de permanecer por unos segundos en silencio e inmóvil dio un paso al frente alcanzando con su mano el manubrio para abrir la ventana, la giro.

-no pudo haberse equivocado, la hallare…debo hacerlo-dijo con determinación dejando que la brisa al ingresar ondeara su larga cabellera plateada-

-si, como ud diga señor Sesshoumaru-asintió el pequeño hombre resultando ser Jaken el fiel sirviente convertido en algo similar a un humano pero conservando rastros destacables de su verdadera identidad-

-"Rin…ya pasaron mas de 10 años de la época prometida, aun no logro encontrarte…realmente algún día lo haré?...debo creer que si…lo se, es mi deber….mi deseo…tal vez el ultimo pero esa promesa de un reencuentro me mantuvo con vida hasta estos días, mas que a cualquier otro youkai en la historia tal vez…así que debo hallarte…después de todo, ella no pudo equivocarse, no podría como youkai y como madre…."-dejando estos pensamientos guiar su mente sus ojos dorados se fijaban en el espectáculo ante el, el astro rey tornándose de un rojo sangre inundaba con su color a los edificios y estos en su mayoría cubiertos de vidrio reflejaban a su vez  brillos múltiples que jugaban con el cielo-

-a eso llego la humanidad luego de siglos…-comento bajando la vista del piso 30 en el que se encontraba hacia la calle que lucia diminuta, invadida por personas del tamaño de una hormiga-

-señor Sesshoumaru, es hora de la reunión-interrumpió Jaken recordándole sus obligaciones-

Al ir esto, el youkai que ahora podía observarse fuera de los reflejos del sol mostraba una contextura similar a la que tenia en la época antigua omitiendo su cola que reposaba anteriormente en su hombro derecho, el símbolo de la luna al igual que sus marcas rojizas en las mejillas parecían haber sido ocultadas, su larga cabellera plateada se mantenía tal cual , su vestimenta tradicional había cambiado para transformarse en un traje blanco con una camisa azul, sus espadas de ese modo dejaron su cintura. Al dar pasos hacia la puerta se detuvo y giro en dirección a la pared izquierda ahí en una estantería de madera finamente trabajada se hallaba un soporte para espadas las cual contenía una espada con funda típicamente japonesa, una katana, se quedo observándola por unos instantes para luego seguir su camino hacia la puerta ahora abierta.

*********************************************************************


	4. Encuentros Mortales

**Zero**** Gravity**

**Cap4: Encuentros Mortales**

Notas: seguiré a pedido del publico ^^u gomen nasai por no actualizar pronto estaba de viaje u_uU.

Disclaimer: Inuyasha & Co. Son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

-….dialogo…-

-"…pensamiento…"-

******cambio de tiempo y/o lugar

*********************************************************************

Las calles alumbradas por llamativas luces de neones resplandecían, el tumulto de gente deambulando de un lado a otro indicaba la hora en que la mayoría de trabajadores salían de sus oficinas para regresar a sus casas, entre ellos algunos escolares que luego de perder su tiempo de ocio tenían igualmente que arribar al hogar. Y entre todo este mar de gente en el borde de la vereda lista para cruzar la vía un joven de cabellera ébano miraba fijamente el otro lado al que tenia que llegar.

-"…realmente estaré loca?...que cosas piensas mujer?!...auque de verdad…a veces me lo pregunto seriamente…que seria de mi si realmente soy una zafada….que seria de mi?....prénsalo bien, alguien mas podría soñar hasta casi despierta con una bestia mitológica y recordarlo con tanta claridad…con familiaridad, con la sensación de vivirlo…de tocarlo y sentirlo….tan suave…tan blanco………..con ese raro sentimiento que no logro explicar….si tan solo supiera que significa….a veces me parece perderme mas en ese sueño…mas y mas…en la blancura……..mas….."-

Tan sumida en pensamientos la chica no se percato que inconscientemente por un deseo reprimido tal vez o el solo hecho de pensar demasiado en sus sueños empezó a cruzar la vía cuando los carros aun tenían la señalización para transitar…….

_Un sonido enardecedor de algún carro,_

_Una frenada brutal e intempestiva,_

_Un golpe sordo de un cuerpo golpeando la carrocería……_

-"no recuerdo nada mas….que me sucedió ese día? Que me sucedió en verdad?....la ultima imagen que guardo es ese hombre que llego a mi lado….tenia una cabellera plateada…y esos ojos…dorados…….y ese nombre que resuena ahora…Rin? De quien sera?...."-

-Srta. Shirrow tiene una visita-soltó con suavidad la voz de una mujer vestida de blanco-

-quien es?-pregunto la joven incorporándose como podía en la cama-

-no quiso dejar su nombre, pero parece ser alguien importante-le comento la sanadora  visiblemente impresionada por la visita-

-esta bien déjelo pasar-accedió Aya girando la vista al techo de la habitación-

-Sr. Pase por favor, pero solo por unos momentos la Srta. aún esta en un estado de gravedad- escucho el murmuro de la enfermera tras la puerta-

No escuchó una respuesta audible, sino algo mas parecido a una interjección como señal de comprensión, luego de ello unos pasos se acercaron a la puerta y una silueta entró causando la inmediata reacción de la chica encamillada.

-..U…Ud!?-exaltó sorprendida y olvidando por completo sus modales le apuntó con el índice como recriminando una ofensa-

-…-no recibió respuesta de su visita quien la miraba atentamente, escrutando cada detalle de su figura lo cual empezó a causarle algo de incomodidad-

-…oiga que me esta mirando?...y quien es Ud.!?-reclamó con un sonrojo invadiendo su rostro pero tratando de sonar contrariada-

-solo me pareció ver algo…pero tal vez me equivoque-explico el hombre de ojos dorados frente a ella, aunque su rostro no reflejaba emoción la chica podría jurar haber notado un brillo de satisfacción en sus pupilas-

-que cosa?-tajó Aya sin entender-....mmm…aún no me dice su nombre!-le reclamó al cabo de unos segundos-

-es verdad, soy Sesshoumaru, Tsukishin Sesshoumaru-se presentó finalmente, Aya se le quedo viendo unos momentos tratando de asimilar la información hasta que reaccionó-

-Tsukishin….mmm….Tsukishin? el gran empresario y multimillonario Tsukishin?! El estudioso de mitología japonesa, poseedor de la mas grande colección de antigüedades del país?!!-exclamo con las fuerzas que tenia guardadas Kami sabe donde y logrando casi levantarse en la camilla-

-…-a Sesshoumaru no pareció importarle demasiado e hizo ademán de no escuchar tales reconocimientos, visiblemente demasiado interesado en observarla con gran detenimiento-

-"…debe ser él…eso es increíble….espera, sus ojos y su pelo…el es quien yo recuerdo!"- 

-te llamas Aya Shirrow-soltó súbitamente el youkai, deteniéndose para oír la confirmación de la joven-

-esto...así es…-asintió sin entender demasiado a lo que venia la casi pregunta del hombre-

-y no tienes recuerdo de tu vida antes aproximadamente tus 8 años-siguió soltando Sesshoumaru y observando como el rostro de Aya se iba transformando del desentendimiento a la sorpresa-

-…así...es…pero...-confirmo entrecortadamente haciendo esfuerzos para entender la conversación y los elementos que la conformaban, como podía ser que ese hombre al que nunca había visto supiera de ella y su pasado?...y que hacia el aquí después de todo?-

-y tienes sueños en la que vives en otra época…la época antigua, en la era de los youkais y mononokes-comento acertadamente mirándole siempre fijamente sin siquiera pestañear, con una precisión que podría derrumbar a una persona-

-…pero…que…..como…-interrumpió queriendo articular las preguntas que su mente enlazaba pero no lograba transformar en sonidos-

-te he buscado por tanto tiempo y al fin te halle….-soltó en un susurro Sesshoumaru dando unos pasos hacia la accidentada pero se detuvo cuando el temor invadió su rostro-

-…de… que…ha… habla…..-articulo temblando, sus pupilas se dilataron con violencia, su cabeza quería estallar -Ay! Mi cabeza!!!...mi cabeza!!!!-exclamo a gritos cuando el dolor tan repentino y brutal la hizo doblarse en la cama-

-que sucede aquí?!-entró intempestivamente la enfermera de hace rato- Srta. Shirrow que le sucede?!-preguntó ante el notable estado alterado de Aya-

-me duele...el…el…esta cerca! Lo puedo sentir! El perro de la luna creciente!.......es el…es el!....Eeeeel….-estallo la chica tomando su cabeza ente sus manos y temblando de la impresión, la enfermera no sabia que hacer salio corriendo y regreso en menos de lo que Sesshoumaru hubiera podido desplazarse hasta ella-

Finalmente la enfermera cogió la transfusión que contenía  suero y ahí coló el contenido de una jeringa con calmante que no tardó en  adormecerla joven que cayó rendida a los pocos segundos.

-pero que rayos paso aquí? Sr. seria tan amable de decirme….Sr.? Sr.!?-pero Sesshoumaru ya se había marchado-

******

-mi señor Sesshoumaru…entonces…?-

-si-

-amito bonito es en serio?...la mocosa volverá?..digo Rin-chan volverá a su lado?-

Sesshoumaru no respondió pero asintió aunque al mismo tiempo asestándole un golpe al pobre sapo por llamar 'mocosa' a la pequeña que por cierto ya no era tan pequeña humana.

-lo lamento mi señor…por mi ella casi...-pero no acabó, ya Sesshoumaru estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos más profundos-

-"..Realmente es ella…es Rin…mi Rin……pero, porque solo ahora? Porque sucedió cuando ya es toda una humana desarrollada?...que sucedió entre estos años mortales, porque no pude hallarla antes….por que…?....y acaso eso importa?...si importa…no es cierto….que digo! Importa ya que no es mas una niña…es una mujer…y eso que?...eso trae consigo imprevistos….muchos imprevistos a los que no me esperaba….pero realmente importa?...ella esta de nuevo conmigo, por fin la halle, finalmente puedo cumplir mi palabra, puedo descansar….ha sido un largo viaje de centurias a través de la historia patética de la humanidad…en el declive de los youkais y los espíritus, y ellos persistieron….pero hoy eso ya no interesa, porque hoy te halle….si…ahora que me deparara el futuro?...eso también quisiera que me lo digas, madre …pero primero tendré que lograr que ella también me halle…la niña perdida en el laberinto del tiempo en su mente tendrá que acordarse de aquel taiyoukai al que 'ayudo' alguna vez….en ese bosque…siempre en el bosque….y hoy eres una mujer…..una mujer….en que acabara esto…."

******

Unos suaves golpes tocaron la puerta.

-Aya chan, podemos entrar?-inquirió una voz tras la puerta-

-eh…si, quien es?-preguntó medio despierta, el efecto del calmante estaba desapareciendo-

-soy yo Kagome y vengo con Inuyasha-

-pasen, pasen-murmuro sin muchas fuerzas-

*********************************************************************

TTu lo dejo ahí, lo lamento no estoy muy inspirada….creo que se nota en el capi -_-u, lo haré mejor en el siguiente XD, lo bueno que Sessho-san ya encontró a su niña pero aún queda el como ella lo reconocerá a él ^-^…..Inuyasha y Kagome ayudaran a esa relación o al contrario…que dicen uds? 

Ah y también gomen nasai por casi matarla ^^u fue un impulso inevitable….no logro controlarme XDDD.


	5. La lluvia del recuerdo

**Zero**** Gravity**

**Cap5. La lluvia del recuerdo**

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

_What I saw in that moment was your eyes..._

_And my reflection into them..._

_This curious feeling in the deep darkness of my soul..._

_I didn't recognize it,_

_It was so strange…_

_But now, I know…_

_My requiem nears to end,_

_Like my life…_

_By my honor, and my proud,_

_My heart feels an icy wind…_

_But yours is so warm…_

_Just like you, the little girl you gave me a smile in a sorrow…_

_And now, I know..._

_My requiem nears to end,_

_Like my life…_

_Slowly, in this icy world…_

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

-bueno nos vemos Aya, cuídate. Regresaremos mañana si nos lo permites que dices?-pregunto la joven miko de ojos ámbar-

-e…pues si me gustaría, gracias-accedió Rin forzando un poco su sonrisa-

Pocos segundos después Kagome junto a Inuyasha se retiraban de la habitación dejando la joven convaleciente cuestionarse en la soledad mientras observaba como el sol que reinaba en el infinito cielo ardiendo de rojo fue cediendo a la armada de nubes negras que en un primer momento se tiñeron de rojo hasta que la tarde se oscureció señal de que la lluvia ganaría la batalla.

-'**_el cielo rojo indica la sangre derramada por los guerreros, la penumbra sigue a la victoria forzando las almas a derramar sus lagrimas y a vagar por un sendero sin retorno a sus lamentos de una vida de glorias olvidadas_**_…_', eso lo leí, escrito por la mano del señor Tsukishin….pero me pregunto….porque la lluvia me trae ese dolor en el pecho….porque cuando el agua se derrama sobre esta tierra siento que olvide algo valioso como esos guerreros que fueron borrados de la memoria colectiva y reducidos a simples fantasmas de una existencia mística….siento que algo importante pasó en un día como este, en la oscuridad, abrazada por las llamas inciertas de la vida vacilante……

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Esa tarde llovía, llovía como nunca antes…las gotas caían gruesas chocando el suelo con un sonido tan poderoso que pareciera iban a atravesar el techo rocoso de la cueva.

Ello parecía  contrariar al youkai de plateada cabellera parado en la entrada, con el efecto sonoro repetido en el eco sus agudas orejas efectuaban un ligero e insistente movimiento, el tener oído fino podía ser estresante en este tipo de situaciones sin embargo Sesshoumaru trataba de soportarlo mirando fijamente al horizonte que desaparecía de a pocos con la formación de una neblina blanquecina, la cual cambio la atmósfera a un ambiente tétrico y frío.

Sin embargo en el interior de la cueva el ambiente que se sentía reflejaba todo lo contrario a esta apreciación, un youkai tipo sapo de baja estatura maldecía por lo bajo tratando de escapar de algún modo de otro pequeño ser mucho mas animado y amigable, una niña humana con una coleta a un lado de la cabeza decidida a no dejar escapar su compañero de juego mientras recluido al fondo una bestia de dos cabezas miraba atentamente las acciones de la pequeña.

-Yaken sama! No corra!!-exaltaba la pequeña tratando de alcanzar su objetivo-

-ni que fuera loco para quedarme aquí!-respondió el sapo huyendo-

-Ah-Un ayúdame!-solicito cuando Yaken pasaba delante de la montura (N/A: después de todo es su función ^^u)

La bestia bicéfala emitió un ligero rugido en aprobación y velozmente alzó una de sus patas agarrando desprevenido al sapo bajo sus garras.

-Ses...shou...maru…sama!....-gimoteo Yaken acorralado pero su amo no respondió-

-tendrás que jugar conmigo Yaken sama-sentencio la niña satisfecha por su victoria-gracias Ah Un, te buscare los champiñones que te gustan cuando deje de llover-prometió la niña como recompensa a la bestia-

La montura del inuyoukai asintió con un ronroneo depositando una de sus cabezas en                               los brazos de la niña.(N/A: parece conejito *-*) mientras la otra resoplaba en su rostro.

-no los tengo ahora…deja de hacer eso me haces...jajaja…me haces cosquillas...jaja!-trataba de articular mientras la risa invadía su boca cuando Ah Un soplaba-

Al oír la risa de la niña Sesshoumaru repentinamente dejo de mirar el ahora inexistente horizonte cubierto por la niebla para virar sus ojos hacia donde sus sirvientes compartían momentos de alegría con su protegida (N/A: si claro ^^u sigue creyendo eso).

-jajaja…argh..kof kof!-la toz entrecorto su risa-

El inuyoukai al escuchar aquella señal giro en dirección a la cueva, hallando a la pequeña reteniendo su tos.

-Rin-soltó monótonamente causando la repentina reacción de la niña-

-si Sesshoumaru sama?-inquirió inquieta viendo a su señor-

-que significa eso?-pregunto sin cambiar su acostumbrado tono pero alzando ligeramente una ceja-

-Sesshoumaru-sama…yo…Rin esta perfectamente bi...kof kof!-la tos interrumpió su mentira-

El youkai la miraba impasible sin hacer el mas mínimo movimiento tan solo con la mirada fija en su pequeño y débil cuerpo preso de una enfermedad, la niña con las manos aun en la boca le miro esperando alguna riña que no tardo en llegar.

-perfectamente?-pregunto monótonamente pero se deslizaba un ligero sarcasmo-

-lo lamento Sesshoumaru sama, recién me estoy sintiendo así…Rin no quería preocuparlo, Rin esta bien…eso no es nada-balbuceo la chica aunque realmente lo que decía contradecía su estado-

-Yaken!-ordeno súbitamente a su sirviente-

-Ses…déjame Ah-Un!-protesto el sapo y el dragón bicéfalo accedió, seguidamente el sapo rápidamente se presento a los pies de su amo-Sesshoumaru-sama-

-quédate con Rin-ordeno a lo que el sapo asintió velozmente pero alzo la mirada abriendo la boca-

-no jueguen, Rin quédate quieta cerca del fuego-indicó seriamente empleando un tono sin posible replica, antes de salir de la cueva empapándose de inmediato-

-amito a donde va? Amo Sesshoumaruuuu!-exalto a sus espaldas Yaken pero el youkai hizo caso omiso perdiéndose como un espejismo en la tela blanquecina de la niebla-

Ya habían pasado algunas horas, en las afueras de la cueva las precipitaciones no mostraban señal de aminorarse como tampoco se podía notar que Sesshoumaru mostrara su presencia. Rin obediente a la orden del youkai había tomado asiento cerca de la fogata a la cual avivaba en cuanto las llamas se reducían, Ah-Un permanecía echado al fondo se la habitación y Yaken miraba fijamente desde la entrada de la misma esperando poder vislumbrar la silueta de su amo.

Todo estaba de lo mas tranquilo cuando Rin empezó a sentir persistentes escalofríos, pensando que se debía a la corriente de aire que ingresaba se resguardo mas cerca de fogata pero los síntomas no mejoraron, rápidamente y en silencio su cuerpo empezó a convulsionarse, sus dientes empezaron a temblar al igual que el resto de su cuerpo sin que pudiera hacer nada al respecto, paso unos minutos en ese estado hasta que los temblores cesaron pero a continuación sintió un aumento considerable de su temperatura corporal.

-"…que me esta pasando….que me esta pasando…tengo frío, y calor, pero no se cual es mas intenso, Rin se siente mal pero…Sesshoumaru sama regresara, Rin no permitirá que le vea así, no debe, no debo….Rin se fuerte, tengo que ser fuerte…como…como lo dijo hace unas lunas Sesshoumaru-sama….fuerte…como…me dijo esa noche…..fuer….."

El calor ya era demasiado intenso, empezó a sudar minutos atrás, tratando sin embargo de contenerse pero era demasiado, sus mejillas ardían al igual que su frente como comprobó colocándose le mano en esta, sin embargo se resistía a desfallecer cuando sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse, la cabeza le zumbaba, las llamas que bailaban ante sus ojos en segundos empezaron a desfallecer…su vista se nublaba, la cabeza le daba vueltas….tenia que decírselo a Yaken…tenia que…

-Ya…Yaken sama?...Yaken sama?-murmuro balbuceando no lograba enfocar bien la silueta del sapo-

La voz apagada de la usualmente hiperactiva muchacha llego a las orejas del youkai sorprendido por el tono de la niña.

-Rin…chan?-pregunto dubitativo volteando a verle temiendo alguna broma de humana pero sus ojos se abrieron como platos al encontrar la niña titubeando y a punto de desfallecer tratando de llegar hasta donde el estaba-

Apoyada ahora en las paredes de la cueva y haciendo un esfuerzo del cual no se creía capaz la chiquilla se mantenía de pie, sin embargo sintiendo ya un punzante dolor en el pecho se recargo ahí y cerro los ojos para respirar, la tos convulsiono su cuerpo una vez mas, le ardía, le dolía, le hacia temblar, su cabeza estaba a punto de explotar al igual que sus pulmones….abrió los ojos borrosos para entrever la figura de Yaken corriendo hacia ella hasta que repentinamente todo se volvió negro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Se despertó empapada en sudor, pero para su sorpresa pronta convertida en terror no se hallaba junto a Ah-Un o Yaken, ni en la cueva misma.

Inspeccionándose un poco se dio con la desagradable realidad que su cuerpo le dolía, contracturado en gran parte, empapada de sudor, y surcado de heridas.

-Sesshoumaru-sama! Sesshoumaru-samaaaaa!!-gritó entonces chillona e infantil con terror-

La voz retumbó en el bosque hasta desaparecer en la distancia mas parecía que nadie la hubiera escuchado, el pequeño claro producido por un un árbol del doble de diámetro que otros a su alrededor que apartaba con su copa a los demás aledaños, en su robusto tronco se acurrucaba los mas que podía su pequeño cuerpo mientras miraba aterrada a su alrededor escrutando los arbustos que se removían señal de que sus persecutores de acercaban. Las lágrimas que surcaban su rostro resbalaban por su sus mejillas luego de salir a torrentes por sus ojos para mezclarse con la sangre que brotaba en hilos delgados por los cortes que tenia.

El resto de su cuerpo no presentaba mejor aspecto, numerosos hilos escarlatas podían observarse en sus piernas y brazos descubiertos, su kimono, rasgado en varias partes señalaba una huida desenfrenada y desesperada por un oscuro y nada hospitalario bosque.

Mientras aun escrutaba su entorno, su corazón brincaba del terror, su pecho le dolía cada vez más y su cuerpo se tensaba al percibir lo cerca que las sombras llegaban a ella.

Inesperadamente cuatro siluetas negras como el ébano mas puro saltaron atravesando el follaje que las separaban de la niña, lo único que permitía identificar su cabeza eran dos perlas doradas inyectadas de sangre y una mandíbula llena de filudos colmillos por la cual se esparcía un liquido viscoso señal de que se encontraban sedientas de sangre.

La niña solo miraba más y mas aterrorizada con cada segundo que transcurría, mientras perlas de sudor recorrían su contracturado cuerpo. Desviando de un lado a otro su vista nublada por las lágrimas, buscaba algún indicio de que pronto las criaturas negras tales heraldos de la muerte dieran media vuelta y se marcharan pero muy al contrario de sus expectativas, las cuatro bestias empezaron a avanzar lentamente hacia ella cerniéndola con sus sombras mientras la baba caía en un hilo en el suelo y podía ya sentir sus alientos en su alrededor, una nube de hedor que la debilitaban  invadiendo su mente y cuerpo.

Sin embargo aún tan aterrada como se hallaba en ese momento su boca trataba de articular una palabra, un nombre que perseguía en sus pensamientos una silueta inmaculada.

-Sess---Sesshoumaru…sama…-murmuro entrecortadamente al instante que las cuatro bestias se abalanzaban finalmente sobre su presa-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Rin! Rin!-soltaba una voz con dureza al mismo tiempo que la mano con garras a la que pertenecía zarandeaba con algo de fuerza el cuerpo en llamas de una pequeña con coleta-

Finalmente la niña dejo sus ojos miel-oscuro abrirse de golpe con una vista nublada por líquido que pronto despejó para fijarlos en otros dorados que le miraban fijamente.

-Sesshoumaru-sama!-exclamo al reconocer el rostro del youkai-

Se incorporo rápidamente en sus rodillas y sin previo aviso con lagrimas que le volvieron a brotar se lanzo al pecho de su señor, acurrucándose los mas que podía, no quería despegarse de el…entre gimoteo balbuceo agradecimientos.

-Sesshoumaru...sama…las...sombras…perseguían…a Rin…gritaba…Rin lloraba…sus colmillos…Sesshoumaru sama…Rin gritaba….Rin tenia mucho miedo... Sesshoumaru sama….-seguía soltando agitadamente la niña abrazando al youkai quien permanecía impasible bajo el resplandor lunar-

Esperó unos minutos así, dejando que Rin desfogara su pesadilla, hasta que la tomó del hombro con sus garras logrando que le mirara atenta en medio de sus sollozos.

-Rin, tienes miedo?-pregunto seriamente sin despegar su vista, la pequeña humana asintió temblando aun-

-crees que yo, Sesshoumaru estaré aquí para siempre?-soltó con el mismo tono de antes-

Rin, tembló levemente tensando su cuerpo ante la pregunta.Luego de unos segundos asintió confundida.

-se fuerte para merecerlo-entono con dureza y frialdad soltándola de inmediato para luego marcharse lentamente manteniendo su espalda hacia la niña –

-Sesshoumaru-sama se marcha nuevamente?-inquirió Yaken al observar como su amo se encaminaba a la salida de la cueva-

-….ese olor…Naraku-murmuró para si frunciendo el entrecejo y sin decir palabra mas se dirigió a donde le guiara su olfato sin saber que perdería mas de lo que pensaba ganar-

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Al mismo momento en el que Aya, la niña humana en otro tiempo conocida por su protector como Rin, en aquel dia convertida en una mujer se perdia en un subito y doloroso recuerdo, en una residencia de aspecto medieval la silueta del hombre perteneciente a esa memoria olvidada dejaba que su larga cabellera se meciera por el ir de la brisa, clavando atentamente sus dorados ojos en la precipitación que pronto invadió el apacible paisaje.

No se inmutaba, simplemente su mirada se dejó cautivar por las gotas que caían una tras otra, componiendo una extraña música, una melodía dura pero a la vez melancólica cargada de profunda tristeza.

**_-'lluvia, lágrimas del cielo que guardan en sus perlas de agua las heridas de un guerrero en desgracia, condenado a vagar hasta encontrar las joyas que harán arder el agua y derretir el hielo de su corazón, la vida florecerá cuando la lluvia del recuerdo limpie sus penas….la blanca flor surgir_**_'_ yo, Sesshoumaru, fui el autor de estas palabras...será correcto mi presentimiento, como en aquella ocasión antes de perderte, cuando te halle, serás ahora tu capaz de encontrarte …. "…y encontrarme…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-pero…pero esto es…yo…entonces so…soy Rin….Rin…..-susurro en media conmoción aun sumergida en el trance provocado por la precipitación-

Sus dedos lentamente se acercaron a sus labios rozándolos, quería cerciorarse de que esas palabras salían de ahí y no era otro de sus sueños…otra de esas ilusiones que la habían mantenido alejada del mundo e inmersa en la soledad misma con la que vivió gran parte de su existencia, sin entenderlo demasiado, sin detenerse a pensarlo…dejando simplemente que el tiempo controle su destino.

-Sesshou…maru………sama-murmuro al viento cuando prontamente abrió la ventana de su habitación recibiendo de inmediato las gotas que se estrellaban contra su rostro-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En una casa situada en la parte trasera de un templo centenario.

-Inuyasha-susurro Kagome abrazando desde la espalda a su amado-

-dime Kagome-respondió este bajando la vista para tomar entre sus manos las de la miko-

-…yo no se…Inuyasha, dime por favor…no te pareció conocido el relato de Aya-san?-pregunto algo insegura de la impresión que causaría en el chico-

Este quedo en silencio por unos segundos enfocando seriamente las manos de kagome, y sin desviar la mirada respondió.

-si- confirmo el temor de Kagome pero antes de que ella deslizara sus manos las tomo con determinación y le miro a los ojos- pero es imposible que Él aun viva….Sesshoumaru no puede vivir, y él no puede conocer a Aya-

-Inuyasha….no lo entiendo entonces-comentó desconcertada la muchacha-

-yo tampoco, yo tampoco-murmuro acercándose para acurrucarse en los brazos de su pareja-"…no lo entiendo, pero algo me dice que algo esta pasando…será cierto que Sesshoumaru tiene que ver con Aya?....el…aun estaría con vida en esta época?.....tendremos que vigilarla…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**_'Aquel día no entendí sus palabras. Aún era tan solo la pequeña Rin. La inocente, ingenua y rescatada niña, la Humana, que una vez halló un youkai herido, un Monstruo, vestido de ángel sin alas pero que podría llevarme a surcar lo cielos de una libertad prometida…_**

****

**_Solo me imaginaba que tal vez podría comunicarme mejor con un monstruo que con los de mi propia raza…Aunque realmente mi deseo secreto era que a lo mejor acabaría con mi vida sin tanto sufrimiento…_**

**_Pero encontré esa fuerza de la que sus palabras me indicaron el camino,  la misma que como una espada que posee el espíritu del orgulloso herrero, haría que el fiero guerrero regido por su honor haría digno de gozar su compañía, aún si en aquellos días de tiempos remotos tan solo en mi corazón afloraba el deseo de una criatura sin colmillos…ese tiempo quedo olvidado, el infante dejo de penar como tal y la relación prosiguió un camino de cambios…_**

**_Lo que sé y escribo en este recojo de pensamientos, es que para esa magnifica criatura fue una prueba…y para ese ser que él protegía de las laceraciones producidas por las espinas de esas rosas en el sendero fue el momento de crecer…._**

****

**_Hoy las naturalezas opuestas podrían cerrar los abismos de heridas pasadas, hoy la bestia vestida de ángel extendería sus alas y regresaría por su perla negra…_**

****

****

**_…Bajo aquella lluvia torrencial…._**

****

****

**_….Pero….aún esta perla negra se pregunta si tan solo seguirá siendo la simple mortal que acompaña esa esencia irreal cubierta de inmaculada aura, un youkai….el místico ser que le enseñó a vivir….o lograra convertirse en la perla negra que solo desea convertirse en una llave y hallar la entrada…..la entrada a su existencia terrenal….'_**

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

_Lo qué vi en ese momento fueron tus ojos...  _

_Y mi reflejo en ellos...  _

_Esta extraña sensación en la profunda oscuridad de mi alma... _

_No la reconocí,_

_Era tan extraña.... _

_Pero ahora, lo sé,  _

_Mi réquiem esta pronto a terminar, _

_Al igual que mi vida..._

_Por mi honor, y mi orgullo, _

_Mi corazón siente un viento helado...  _

_Pero el tuyo es tan caliente  _

_Como tú, la muchacha que me regaló una sonrisa en la tristeza..._

_Y ahora, lo sé..._

_Mi réquiem esta pronto a terminar,_

_Al igual que mi vida,_

_Lentamente, en este mundo helado...._

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

N/A: o_" nuu…si que salió raro, al fin me regresó algo de onda pero la trama se mezcló ^^u  con otro fic que cancele, la verdad que me gusto como había quedado pero mas aun el poder recuperarlo en este….mmm no se, ud dirán que tal estuvo el arreglo n.n, time to go! =D

Como nota aclaratoria, siempre salgo con esas ¬_¬u, lo que esta en cursiva, son pasajes escritos por Sesshoumaru en sus libros o por Rin/Aya en su diario…pues si ya quisiera tener un diario que diga cosas así T-T, en el siguiente capi veremos cuado escribe eso n.n.

=====================^^===================


End file.
